prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Colored Energy
|Genre = J-Pop |Kanji = 夢色エナジー |Romaji = Yumeiro enajī |image = End 1= |-| End 2= |-| Arcade= |Artist = Nanami Atsugi |video-image = Anime= |-| Arcade= |Anime = Episode 58 - Meganee's Big Pinch! Rinka-chan Is The One Day Manager!|Insert Singer = Rinka Aoba |singalbum-image = File:Kiratto PriChan Song Collection Miracle Kiratts Channel.png |singalbum-imagewidth = 300px |Album = Kiratto Pri☆Chan♪ Song Collection ~Miracle☆Kiratts Channel~ |Tracklist = 1. TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪ 2. Emotional Sparkles 3. Dream Colored Energy 4. Rocket Heart 5. TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪ -inst- 6. Emotional Sparkles -inst- 7. Dream Colored Energy -inst- 8. Rocket Heart -inst- |Released = November 27th, 2019|Lyricist = Hanai|Composer/Arranger = Composer: Tomomi Narimoto Arranger: Shuuhei Takashi}} '|夢色エナジー}} is a solo song that is debuts in Episode 58 sung by Rinka Aoba. Performers * Rinka Aoba - (Episode 58), (Episode 59), (Episode 70), (Episode 83), (Episode 97) Lyrics Short Size Romaji= Sā yumeiro enajī Fight! (Egao) sakukara ne (sakukara ne) (ha ha ha) Takanaru tokimeki shinjitara harukana sekai e te wo tsunagō Hora minna de mae wo muite charenji dayo (Watashi ga) mamotte ageru dokomademo itsudemo Hitori ni wa (dare mo) shinaikara ne yakusoku dayo Negaeba tsuyoku nareru yo (ha ha ha) Kinō wo koete ikō yo (ha ha ha) Nakidashi sōna hajime no ippo ni Yasashī Ready, go todoketai "Kitto daijōbu" Yume ni ai ni oide yo kirari kagayaku sekai Sotto fumidashite goran mezamete kanaeru pawā Minna donna toki demo watashi ga tsuite iru yo Sā yumeiro enajī Fight! (Egao) sakukara Yume ni ai ni oide yo kirari kagayaku sekai Sotto fumidashite goran mezamete kanaeru pawā Minna donna toki demo watashi ga tsuite iru yo Sā yumeiro enajī Fight! (Mirai) sakukara ne (sakukara ne) (ha) Kirameite (ha) |-| Kanji= さあ　夢色エナジー　 Fight！(笑顔) 咲くからね　(咲くからね) (ha ha ha) 高鳴るときめき信じたら　遥かな世界へ手をつなごう ほらみんなで　前を向いて　チャレンジだよ (私が)守ってあげる　どこまでも　いつでも 一人には　(誰も)　しないからね　約束だよ 願えば強くなれるよ　(ha ha ha) 昨日を越えて行こうよ(ha ha ha) 泣き出しそうな　はじめの一歩に 優しい　Ready, go 届けたい 『きっと大丈夫』 夢に会いにおいでよ　キラリカガヤクセカイ そっと踏み出してごらん　目覚めて　叶えるパワー みんなどんな時でも　私がついているよ さあ　夢色エナジー Fight! (笑顔)　咲くから 夢に会いにおいでよ　キラリカガヤクセカイ そっと 踏み出してごらん　目覚めて　叶えるパワー みんなどんな時でも　私がついているよ さあ　夢色エナジー Fight! (未来) 咲くからね　(咲くからね)　(ha) キラめいて　(ha) |-| English= Come along, using dream-colored energy, Fight! (Smile) Because you'll bloom (Because you'll bloom) (ha ha ha) If you believe in breathtaking moments, connect your hands to the distant world Hey, it's a challenge to go forward with everyone (I will) protect you, anywhere, anytime It's a promise because (no one) is alone You'll be strong if you wish to be (ha ha ha) Let's go beyond yesterday (ha ha ha) Your first step seems to be painful I want to deliver a friendly Ready Go! "It'll surely be okay" Come see my dream in this sparkling world Take a gentle step forward and see the power to wake up Everybody's always with me Come along, using dream-colored energy, Fight! (Future) Because it blooms (Because it blooms) (ha) I'm sparkling (ha) Full Version Romaji= Sā yumeiro enajī Fight! (Egao) sakukara ne (sakukara ne) (ha ha ha) Takanaru tokimeki shinjitara harukana sekai e te wo tsunagō Hora minna de mae wo muite charenji dayo (Watashi ga) mamotte ageru dokomademo itsudemo Hitori ni wa (dare mo) shinaikara ne yakusoku dayo Negaeba tsuyoku nareru yo (ha ha ha) Kinō wo koete ikō yo (ha ha ha) Nakidashi sōna hajime no ippo ni Yasashī Ready, go todoketai "Kitto daijōbu" Yume ni ai ni oide yo kirari kagayaku sekai Sotto fumidashite goran mezamete kanaeru pawā Minna donna toki demo watashi ga tsuite iru yo Sā yumeiro enajī Fight! (Egao) sakukara ne (Ha ha ha) Chīsana yokan wo shinjitara kokoro wo hitotsu ni te wo tsunagō Moshi pinchi ga otozurete mo anshin shite (Watashi ga) yūki wo ageru tayotte ne itsudemo Hitori kiri (nayami) kakaenaide yakusoku dayo Negai wo akiramenaide (ha ha ha) Mōsugu kanaerareru yo (ha ha ha) Fuan to kitai yureru senaka ni Yasashī Ready, go todoketai “Tsuite kite ne” Yume no gēto hiraku yo kirari kagayaku sekai Sotto habataite goran mezamete pojitibu pawā Yukue hate shinakute mo Watashi ga soba ni iru yo Sā yumeiro enajī Fight! (Egao) sakukara ne (Uh ha ha ha) Itoshī minna e omoi komete utau kara ne (massugu ni) Mabushī egao karafuru mirai afureru yō ni... Yume ni ai ni oide yo kirari kagayaku sekai Sotto fumidashite goran mezamete kanaeru pawā Minna donna toki demo watashi ga tsuite iru yo Sā yumeiro enajī Fight! (Mirai) sakukara ne (sakukara ne) (ha) Kirameite (ha) |-| Kanji= さあ　夢色エナジー　 Fight！(笑顔) 咲くからね　(咲くからね) (ha ha ha) 高鳴るときめき信じたら　遥かな世界へ手をつなごう ほらみんなで　前を向いて　チャレンジだよ (私が)守ってあげる　どこまでも　いつでも 一人には　(誰も)　しないからね　約束だよ 願えば強くなれるよ　(ha ha ha) 昨日を越えて行こうよ(ha ha ha) 泣き出しそうな　はじめの一歩に 優しい　Ready, go 届けたい 『きっと大丈夫』 夢に会いにおいでよ　キラリカガヤクセカイ そっと踏み出してごらん　目覚めて　叶えるパワー みんなどんな時でも　私がついているよ さあ　夢色エナジー Fight! (笑顔)　咲くからね (Ha ha ha) 小さな予感を信じたら ココロを ひとつに 手をつなごう もしピンチが 訪れても 安心して (私が) 勇気を上げる 頼ってね いつでも ひとりきり（悩み）抱えないで 約束だよ 願いを あきらめないで (ha ha ha) もうすぐ 叶えられるよ (ha ha ha) 不安と期待 揺れる背中に 優しい　Ready, go 届けたい 『ついて来てね』 夢のゲート開くよ キラリカガヤクセカイ そっと羽ばたいてごらん　目覚めて　ポジティブパワー 行方 果てしなくても 私が そばにいるよ さあ　夢色エナジー Fight! (笑顔) 咲くから ね (Uh ha ha ha) 愛しい みんなへ 想い込めて 歌うからね （真っすぐに） まぶしい笑顔 カラフル未来 あふれるように... 夢に会いにおいでよ　キラリカガヤクセカイ そっと 踏み出してごらん　目覚めて　叶えるパワー みんなどんな時でも　私がついているよ さあ　夢色エナジー Fight! (未来) 咲くからね　(咲くからね)　(ha) キラめいて　(ha) |-| English= Come along, using dream-colored energy, Fight! (Smile) Because you'll bloom (Because you'll bloom) (ha ha ha) If you believe in breathtaking moments, connect your hands to the distant world Hey, it's a challenge to go forward with everyone (I will) protect you, anywhere, anytime It's a promise because (no one) is alone You'll be strong if you wish to be (ha ha ha) Let's go beyond yesterday (ha ha ha) Your first step seems to be painful I want to deliver a friendly Ready Go! "It'll surely be okay" Come see my dream in this sparkling world Take a gentle step forward and see the power to wake up Everybody's always with me Come along, using dream-colored energy, Fight! (Smile) Because you'll bloom (Ha ha ha) If you trust that small feeling, hand-in-hand our hearts will become one If you're caught in a pinch, then you won't need to worry (I will) rely on my growing courage anytime Don't carry this (worrisome) promise all on your own Don't give up on your wish (ha ha ha) For it will soon be granted (ha ha ha) Anxiety and expectations weigh heavy on your trembling back, So I want to deliver to you a friendly Ready Go! "Please follow along" The gate to dreams opens up to this sparkling world Gently flutter your wings and see the awakened positive power Even if my whereabouts are boundless, I will always be close by Come along, using dream-colored energy, Fight! (Smile) Because you'll bloom (Uh ha ha ha) Dear everyone, I'll sing to you my thoughts (with complete honesty) With a dazzling smile and colorful future, they begin flowing out Come see my dream in this sparkling world Take a gentle step forward and see the power to wake up Everybody's always with me Come along, using dream-colored energy, Fight! (Future) Because it blooms (Because it blooms) (ha) I'm sparkling (ha) Audio Trivia * This song shares some similarities to Sparkling Awakening☆Reincarnation. ** The beginning and end rhythm is similar. ** Some of the choreography is reminiscent of the ones in the song. ** The breathes "(ha ha ha)" is shared between the songs. Gallery See /Image Gallery and /Video Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Gameplay Category:Songs sung by Rinka Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:Solo Song Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan